


The Love

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Baby, Baby OC - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Eadlyn and Eikko so much, I'm not your dear, Kerttu is a little rebellious, King - Freeform, Love, Princess - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Romance, Royalty, Sass, Ship, The Crown, The Selection, prince - Freeform, the heir, tugging my ear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: It all started with America Singer being chosen to marry Maxon Schreave, and it ended with their daughter, Eadlyn, marring Eikko koskinen, But that wasn't really the end.





	1. Prologue

One and a half years after "The Crown" 

 

Eikko, Maxon, Ahren, Kile, and Aspen sat outside the hospital wing, and America, Lucy, Brice and Marlee we're with Eadlyn. Eikko wanted to go in but the very old rule still stood, men were not allowed in the Hospital room while the Woman was in labor. 

Maxon soon noticed Eikko fidgeting, he was definitely nervous.

"It's going to be alright, Eadlyn will be okay." Maxon reassured him. 

"Yeah, yeah. I guess your ri-" As if right on cue, Eadyln Screamed, Eikko shot up. But before he could run into the room, he heard a baby crying. He just stopped, his whole world stopped.

"I'm-I'm a Father." He whispered under his breath. The doors swung open, Lucy was grinning ear to ear.

"It's a girl!" She squealed. The Men walked into the room and saw Eadlyn holding a baby girl, wrapped in a a soft pink blanket and wearing a knit white hat. Eikko ran up to her and kissed his wife on her forehead, it was covered in sweat but he didn't care. The newborn princess had a very pink face, Chestnut brown hair, but her eyes were closed, so that was undetermined.

"What should her name be?" He asked.

"Kerttu Rakas koskinen-Schreave." 

 

 

Rakas- Dear in Finnish

I hope I did ok, this is just a starter chapter, the other chapters will be longer I promise. I only just finished the series yesterday, and I kinda read fast so if I mess up on something please tell me and I'll fix it. 

~Nola Larue


	2. Chapter 1

Five years later...

I ran around my room, waiting for my daddy to come get me so I could meet my new baby sibling, I hope I got a Sister! I told the baby to be a girl, I hope they heard me. there was a knock at the door and my daddy walked in.

"Dadda!" I ran up to him and he picked me up.

"Hello my Princess, are you ready to see your little brother?" I made a pout face, I wanted a sister, But a brother would be okay, If mommy could handle three brothers, I could handle One.

"Yes Daddy!" We walked out of my room, and went downstairs. I saw grandpa and grandma next to mommy, they looked really happy. Mommy was holding a baby, he had a blue blanket around him, and had a white hat on, he was so cute! I let go of my dad's hand and ran to my new brother. 

"Momma!" The moment I said that, my brother started crying, I think I talk to loud. Grandma put her finger to her mouth and made a, "Shh." Noise. Mommy rocked the baby back and forth, he stopped crying.

"What's my brother's name?" I asked.

"Well, we haven't figured it out yet, I was waiting for you." I climbed up on to my mom's bed and looked and him,  I thought for a moment.

"I only thought of girl names." I admitted, I really wanted a sister, and that's all I thought about.

"I know you wanted the baby to be a girl, but I know you will love your brother just as much as you would love a Sister." 

"Can I get a sister too?"

"Um. Maybe, but I'm not promising anything." Mom kissed my forehead, I knew I would get a sister one day.

"Do you like the name Alekai?" Dad suggested. I thought about the name for a minute, and mom looked like she was too.

"That's perfect." Mom whispered. I didn't say anything, but I liked it too.

"Did I look kinda like this when I was born?" I noticed Alekai's really pink-Red face, and his tiny tuffs of brown hair.

"Sort of, but you have lighter hair." I looked at my Chestnut brown, curly hair.

"When do you think we should announce his birth?" Grandpa asked. I remember watching the Report of my parents telling Illéa I born. Mommy and Daddy looked at each other, sometimes I thought they had telepathy.

"Next week, at least until Eady feels better."

"What's wrong with Mommy?!" I asked, I got worried. Was mommy okay?!

"Nothing kultaseni, mommy is just tired. Now, it's time for you to get ready for bed." Daddy told me. But I'm not tired! I wanna stay with Mommy!

"I'm not tired!" I tried to whisper yell, but I came out more yell than whisper. I looked over at Alekai, he was still sleeping, I thought I woke him up.

"You can stay up, but only for fifteen more minutes." Daddy told me, then mommy coughed and said something, then coughed Again.

"I am not a push over." I looked at daddy, confused.

"Mommy? Is Alekai gonna be king one day?" Everyone looked surprised, it looked like they were all about to talk at once, but grandma spoke first.

"Not really, you will be queen of Illéa, and if Alekai marries someone from another country, he will be king of that country." Yay, I would be queen, and I wanna be just a good a queen as mommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kultaseni-Sweetheart in Finnish
> 
>  
> 
> This takes place a few months after The Crown's Bonus epilogue.
> 
> This story will also be from the P.O.V. of Kerrtu.


End file.
